monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Bishop
Encyclopedia Entry A type of mermaid that lives in the ocean. From birth, they are priests who serve the God of the sea, Poseidon. By borrowing the power of Poseidon, they can perform a special ritual in which they remake the body of a man to enable him to live in the sea (a man transformed in this manner becomes a being similar to an incubus). Because of that ability, they're a necessary existence for all the monsters who live in the sea. Their race is the pillar of sea monster society. When unmarried, they don’t stay and live in one place. They travel, journeying through all the world’s oceans. When they find a human and monster couple, they perform the ritual. At a glance, the ritual looks almost like a human marriage ceremony, but because of the need to constantly infuse the man with magical power, the couple will continually have intercourse right in front of the sea bishop during the ceremony. They have gentle personalities unbecoming of a monster. They never initiate attacks on human men. Furthermore, they have gentle hearts and a love of people, so they save from drowning those who fall into the ocean whenever they can. If they were too late and a man was about to die from drowning, they would likely try to quickly perform the ritual and remake the man’s body in order to save him. Of course sexual intercourse between a man and monster is necessary for it, but in this case, they won't hesitate to use their own body. They go as far as offering up their body in their attempts to save a man. Most of the men who are saved like this are moved by their dedication, and choose to live together with them in the ocean. In this way, they can obtain husbands even without assaulting men. As written above, they are very unmonsterlike, but they are curious about sex, and have a wealth of knowledge from having watched many monsters have sex. Thus, once they start having sex, they exhibit strong lust like a monster, and they'll likely put it all to full use, using their beautiful bodies to enthrall a man. As is the case with most monsters, it's almost impossible for them to go without having sex with their husband. After obtaining as husband, they'll be living together, so they'll end up settling down in a specific place, and then they will only perform the ritual in the ocean around there. They strongly wish for more monsters and humans to be joined together. In the region where they settled down, many humans and monsters will be guided by their hands, and the number of married couples will increase dramatically. Trivia *Mermaids can move on land in three ways: crawling on their tails, learning spells of human transformation, or learning how to use their mana to hover off the ground (though this doesn’t mean they can fly freely through the sky). (Source: Kenkou’s Q and A thread). Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Sea_Bishop_book_profile.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page seabishop.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= Sea_Bishop2.png|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page Sea Bishop.PNG|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= sea bichop sample.jpg|Artwork by Butter-T 709952943024ae29bf6980704ec89c23ddfe3898.jpg Sample 0397f98f73cedaf0bce86b84db3c16311d12b57c.jpg F57015c6f822f0cc3984183fdbcfcdf7bf4d751a.jpg 5a92fc2e4a2de82ec089fedae4518d01f007ffbf.jpg 911292fc06392d38743f11ea688352e6.jpg 12.png 24.jpg RUWEby9.png File:57seasefj9esf3ldjknu.jpg 1411780818848.jpg Sample 6232e33c961082afcfd06939410bdfe7.jpg|Art by jiji 55994038_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=55994038 1465185635243.jpg 1466354497913.png 1472332873853.jpg 1472337606641.png 1472340654947.png 53629554_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=53629554 yeying1218 Sea bishop drawn by jiji.jpg|Drawn by Jiji AEAb5Tw.png|http://imgur.com/a/CkQfE ohayou pack 1482432147884.png|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/post/155245900038/a-bunch-of-cuties-for-you-guys-o barbariank 1484662726737.png tumblr_ok0gi73Qxi1vldipoo2_1280.png|By http://itsnaaaav.tumblr.com/post/156067410322/colored-and-non-colored-sea-bishop-decided-to#notes Nav 1490284560764.png Tumblr p0tryyeLmh1v2gw9ko1.jpg|by Matilda Fiship 1550543546415.png fish_by_soup_plz_ddaujum.png|by Soup Pls sea_bishop_mermaid_no_shading_by_its_not_meh_dcprb48.png|by Its-not-meh Family pic.jpg|By Lionrunner I-Pjz6MWORA.jpg|by zawijawa Sea_Bishop_New.jpg 77579990_p0.png|Undead sea bishop by Kurovah ELv-o2vU8AAuiPK.jpg|by rethnick References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Mermaid Family Category:Fish Type Category:Oceans Category:Devoted Category:Gentle